Noël au Terrier
by Picotti
Summary: Le matin du 24 décembre, Molly Weasley se réveille avec la ferme intention de tout préparer pour son réveillon. Aujourd'hui, elle reçoit la famille au grand complet.


_Alors voilà, je voulais publier cet OS le jour de Noël mais je me suis lamentablement explosé un genou et mes beaux-parents en ont profité pour me prendre en otage. Donc je rentre ce soir chez moi, j'en profite pour vous donner ce nouveau texte. De très joyeuses fêtes à vous tous et bonne lecture._

**NOEL AU TERRIER**

Molly se réveilla ce matin-là avec la ferme intention de ne pas perdre une seule de ses précieuses secondes. A peine debout, elle se précipita dans la salle de bain pour faire sa toilette et s'habiller tout en chantonnant quelques-uns des airs de Noël de Celestina Moldubec. Ce matin, le refrain de « Mon Beau Chaudron » tournait sans cesse dans son esprit et tout en se coiffant à l'aide de sa baguette, Molly chantait de plus en plus fort.

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin prête, elle retourna dans la chambre pour constater qu'Arthur ronflait encore bruyamment. L'espace d'un instant, elle hésita à le réveiller puis elle finit par abandonner l'idée. Il était à la retraite après tout, qu'il profite un peu de ces quelques instants de sommeil. Ce soir, il n'était pas près d'aller se coucher.

Molly descendit donc les escaliers, passant devant les chambres vides qu'elle avait préparé la veille. Des lits de camp avaient été installés un peu partout. Qu'à cela ne tienne, ses invités ne viendraient pas pour dormir mais pour s'amuser et fêter Noël.

Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil de la chambre de Fred et George. Il y avait bien longtemps de cela, toutes sortes de bruits et d'explosions émanaient de cette pièce et si, à cette époque, Molly avait souvent perdu patience, aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait que dire que ça lui manquait. Il lui arrivait encore, parfois, beaucoup moins depuis quelques années cependant, de se réveiller en pleine nuit et de crier le prénom de son fils disparu. L'horreur et le désespoir qui s'abattaient sur elle lorsqu'elle se rappelait que ce n'était pas qu'un cauchemar étaient alors si insurmontables qu'elle devait mordre ses couvertures pour que ses sanglots ne réveillent pas Arthur.

Elle soupira tristement et se força à reprendre sa route. Fred lui manquait amèrement. C'était une partie d'elle-même qui lui avait été arrachée. Mais pour ceux qui étaient restés et pour les enfants elle se devait de garder la tête haute. Ce n'était pas évident, c'était même souvent plus difficile qu'elle ne l'aurait cru mais elle se devait d'être forte.

Dans le salon, Arthur avait installé un gigantesque sapin couvert de guirlandes et de boules de Noël. Molly se souvint alors que lorsqu'il était tout petit, Bill aurait donné tous ses plus beaux jouets pour pouvoir faire le sapin. Il lui arrivait en plein milieu de l'année de taper du pied pour qu'ils en fassent un, même si ce n'était pas la période.

Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Cette année, elle allait avoir toute la famille autour d'elle pour la première fois depuis bien des années. Généralement l'un de ses enfants manquait à l'appel. L'année passée, Charlie n'avait pas pu revenir de Roumanie où une épidémie avait frappé les dragons de la réserve. L'année d'avant, Harry avait été envoyé en mission d'escorte en Allemagne. L'année d'encore avant, Bill, Fleur et les enfants étaient allés en France.

Mais cette fois, ils étaient tous là.

Molly brancha la radio et prit son petit-déjeuner sans se départir de son sourire. La météo annonçait une journée enneigée, voilà qui allait assurément plaire aux plus jeunes. Elle écouta encore quelques chansons et nouvelles le temps de terminer son café puis elle enfila son tablier et se mit à travail. Elle commença par éplucher les oignons pendant que, d'un coup de baguette, elle faisait fondre un morceau de beurre dans une poêle.

Vers neuf heures, Arthur se leva en bâillant. Une délicieuse odeur de plat mijoté flottait déjà dans toute la maison. Il retrouva sa femme dans la cuisine, s'affairant aux fourneaux en rythme avec les chants de Noël que fredonnait la radio. Sur la table, un grand plat était couvert de canapés et d'amuses-gueules en tout genre. Une autre fournée était déjà en train de cuire.

« Tu n'as pas perdu ton temps on dirait. »

Molly lui envoya un clin d'œil.

« On va être vingt-six ce soir, alors il vaut mieux que je ne perde pas de temps. »

Arthur haussa les sourcils. De toute sa vie, il ne se souvenait pas qu'ils aient été aussi nombreux un soir de Noël. Il déjeuna tout en regardant sa femme travailler. Lorsqu'il fut prêt, il commença à installer les tables dans la salle à manger, ce qui nécessitait tout de même quelques aménagements.

Vers midi, Molly leur confectionna une pile de sandwiches pour tous les deux qu'elle casa entre un plat de pâtisseries et une énorme dinde qui envoyait à Arthur de délicieux fumets. Ils discutèrent un moment des enfants et de la dernière fois qu'ils les avaient vus puis, leur repas terminé, ils retournèrent au travail. Chacun dans son coin, ils s'employèrent à tout préparer pour la soirée.

En fin d'après-midi, alors que les préparatifs se terminaient à peine et que Molly essuyait ses mains sur son tablier, la sonnette d'entrée retentit. Percy, Audrey et leurs deux filles, Molly et Lucy, respectivement âgées de seize et douze ans, jaillirent dans le salon.

Les filles vinrent embrasser leurs grands-parents avec de larges sourires et Molly sentit l'émotion lui étreindre la poitrine lorsque Lucy la serra dans ses bras. Percy la réprimanda pour la brutalité dont elle faisait preuve mais ce ne fut pas avec une grande conviction. L'enfant tenait davantage de sa mère que de son père et nombreux étaient ceux dans la famille qui la comparaient à un jeune dragon qui vient de découvrir ses ailes.

Percy embrassa sa mère.

« Nous sommes les premiers ? On ne voulait pas arriver en retard alors on s'est mis en route dès que les filles ont été prêtes. »

Audrey vint les rejoindre en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Avoir une adolescente de seize ans à la maison, ce n'est pas de la tarte. Molly a mis plus d'une demi-heure à décider quelle trousse de maquillage elle allait emmener. Si elle pensait autant à ses études qu'à son apparence, elle n'aurait que des Optimal. »

Le temps que Percy et Audrey se débarrassent de leurs manteaux, ils discutèrent un moment. Percy travaillait toujours pour le ministère. On racontait que le ministre lui-même envisageait de le proposer pour le poste de responsable. Audrey, elle, travaillait sur le Chemin de Traverse dans le bureau de poste. Les filles étaient scolarisées à Poudlard. Molly était en sixième année à Gryffondor. Ses résultats étaient plutôt moyens. D'après ses parents, il y avait très certainement un garçon derrière tout ça. Lucy, elle, était en deuxième année à Serpentard où elle semblait s'épanouir totalement.

Molly devait avouer qu'elle avait eu une certaine inquiétude lorsqu'elle avait appris que l'une de ses petite-filles allait étudier à Serpentard mais la première année de Lucy s'étant merveilleusement bien passée, elle tentait de taire son angoisse. Il n'y avait a priori aucune raison pour que les autres années se passent mal.

Pendant que son fils et sa petite famille se rassemblaient devant la cheminée, Molly monta se changer. Il était hors de question qu'elle reçoive tout son petit monde en tablier de cuisine.

Le temps qu'elle enfile des vêtements plus convenables, la sonnette retentit à nouveau et elle entendit la voix de sa fille. Harry, Ginny et les enfants venaient d'arriver. Molly se dépêcha de se préparer pour descendre au plus vite. Si elle avait beaucoup d'affinités avec ses fils, la relation qu'elle avait avec sa fille était autrement différente, bien plus intime. Evidemment, Ginny avait son caractère propre et même bien trempé mais depuis qu'elle était mère elle-même, son jugement à son égard semblait avoir évolué.

Molly descendit les embrasser. Harry avait l'air fatigué. Depuis trois ans qu'il avait obtenu la direction du bureau des aurors, il travaillait d'arrache-pied et sans relâche. Ginny, quant à elle, avait, au plus grand soulagement de Molly, abandonné l'équipe de Quidditch dans laquelle elle jouait à la naissance de son fils aîné. Elle travaillait maintenant pour la Gazette, rubrique des sports.

Elle embrassa les enfants. James, âgé de treize ans, était en troisième année à Gryffondor. C'était un gentil garçon mais tous s'accordaient à dire que partout où il passait, il ne semait que désordre et catastrophes. Albus, âgé de tout juste onze ans, venait d'entamer sa première année à Gryffondor lui-aussi. S'il était le portrait craché de son père au même âge, il avait davantage hérité du tempérament de sa mère. Enfin, Lily, neuf ans, était la plus jeune fille de la famille. Elle attendait avec impatience le moment où elle aussi irait à Poudlard.

James et Lucy semblèrent se retrouver avec un certain plaisir. Alors que Harry, Percy et Arthur se mettaient à discuter ministère, Molly se joignit à la conversation des filles portant davantage sur des choses un peu plus anodines.

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, ce fut Teddy qui fit son arrivée. Bien qu'il ne fut pas réellement un membre à part entière de la famille, il n'avait jamais été question pour Molly de le considérer autrement. Remus et Tonks l'avaient confié à Harry juste avant leur mort et tous le considéraient comme l'un de ses fils. Agé de dix-neuf ans, Teddy suivait à l'université des études de médicomagie. Harry avait discrètement abusé de son statut au ministère pour se renseigner sur ses résultats et c'était avec fierté qu'il avait appris que son filleul comptait parmi les meilleurs élèves de sa promotion.

Teddy embrassa Molly en souriant mais son regard balayait le salon comme s'il y cherchait quelque chose… ou quelqu'un. Personne n'était dupe, il attendait certainement avec impatience le moment où Victoire arriverait. Le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé sur le quai 9 ¾ du Poudlard Express, le jour de la rentré,e n'était un secret pour personne.

Audrey l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira vers elle.

« Faut que tu nous racontes tout ! » s'écria-t-elle faisant rougir le jeune homme si fort que même ses cheveux donnèrent l'impression de s'enflammer.

Molly n'eut pas le temps de retourner dans le salon que Charlie arriva à son tour. Il avait encore quelques brûlures sur les mains et une vilaine griffe dans le cou mais il semblait aller bien. Elle avait beau être très fière de lui, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter à son égard. Travailler avec les dragons n'était pas une mince affaire et il ne suffirait probablement pas de grand-chose pour que l'un d'entre eux décide d'en faire son quatre heures.

Molly serra son fils dans ses bras, regrettant quelque part qu'il ne se soit jamais marié. Evidemment, il lui était arrivé de ramener quelques copines à la maison mais ses aventures n'avaient jamais duré très longtemps. Quoi que fasse sa mère, il restait un solitaire et la situation semblait très bien lui aller ainsi.

Charlie fut immédiatement assailli par Albus et Lily qui lui réclamèrent à grands cris quelques-unes de ses histoires de dragons. Il fut hors de question pour lui de chercher à se défiler, les deux enfants le saisirent chacun par une main.

Un peu plus tard, ce furent Bill et Fleur qui firent leur entrée. Comme toujours, Bill semblait en pleine forme. Mais Molly eut le cœur serré de voir son beau visage si horriblement mutilé. Le temps passant, ils s'y étaient tous faits mais Molly savait au fond d'elle-même que la blessure resterait toujours béante. Les Weasley avaient donné de leur personne au cours de la Grande Guerre. Ils avaient payé très cher le prix de leurs convictions. Et pourtant, aucun d'entre eux ne regrettait et si ç'avait été à refaire, Molly était sûre que ses enfants n'hésiteraient pas une seconde à soutenir à nouveau Harry.

Bill travaillait toujours pour Gringotts et sillonnait toujours le monde à la recherche de nouveaux trésors ou de nouveaux moyens de défense. Il était particulièrement estimé, même parmi les gobelins. Fleur, elle, avait ouvert à Pré-Au-Lard une boutique d'herboristerie. Avec eux arrivèrent les enfants. Victoire, âgée de dix-sept ans, entamait sa septième année à Gryffondor. Tout laissait croire qu'elle suivrait les traces de sa mère sur le chemin des plantes magiques en tout genre. A douze ans, Dominique étudiait à Serdaigle. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère avec ses longs cheveux blonds et son visage couvert de taches de rousseurs. Louis, lui, était en deuxième année à Poufsouffle et ses parents disaient de lui que ses résultats seraient bien meilleurs s'il n'avait pas tendance à attendre simplement que les choses se passent.

Le teint de Victoire rosit lorsque son regard croisa celui de Teddy. Ils hésitèrent un moment, constatant que tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, Teddy l'embrassa.

Les plus jeunes enfants se mirent à siffler et à crier, James se joignit rapidement à la cacophonie. Lorsque Teddy et Victoire se séparèrent, il adressa un sourire à tout le monde.

« Maintenant, dit-il, ça met fin aux rumeurs. »

Molly capta tout de même le sourire un peu crispé de son fils aîné. Avant qu'il n'entre dans le salon pour y rejoindre les autres, elle lui posa une main sur le bras et il soupira en réponse à la question qu'elle n'avait pas encore posée.

« Les enfants grandissent, lui souffla-t-elle. Laisse-la. Teddy est un bon garçon, elle ne pouvait pas trouver mieux. Et lui non plus. »

Il acquiesça, se força à sourire.

« J'imagine que ça a été un peu pareil pour toi quand j'ai annoncé que Fleur et moi on se mariait. »

Elle lui rendit son sourire, préférant ne pas avouer qu'elle n'avait pas immédiatement approuvé son choix et qu'elle avait même nourri à l'égard de sa belle-fille une certaine aigreur qui, heureusement, au fil des ans, avait fini par se dissiper.

L'heure commençait à avancer lorsque George et Angelina firent finalement leur apparition. Molly se précipita vers eux et son fils se jeta dans ses bras. Depuis la mort de Fred, bien des années plus tôt, une certaine complicité s'était développée entre eux comme s'ils avaient été les seuls à se comprendre mutuellement. George complimenta sa mère sur sa robe et Molly sentit ses joues rosir.

Pour lui, les affaires étaient florissantes à la boutique de farces et attrapes. Le magasin marchait tellement qu'il envisageait d'en ouvrir un second à Pré-Au-Lard. Angelina travaillait avec lui en tant qu'associée et, sur le Chemin de Traverse, on disait d'eux que leur tandem leur faisait faire fortune.

Molly accueillit avec joie les deux enfants. Fred était un garçon un peu solitaire et un peu rêveur, souvent plongé dans des parchemins. Ses mains étaient généralement couvertes de taches d'encre. Pour l'heure, il venait d'entamer sa troisième année à Poufsouffle. Roxanne, sa petite sœur, n'avait encore que dix ans et n'irait pas à Poudlard avant l'année suivante. Elle avait majoritairement hérité du caractère farceur de son père.

Fred rejoignit James et Lucy. Les deux garçons s'entendaient à merveille bien que leurs caractères fussent totalement à l'opposée.

Il y avait maintenant beaucoup de monde dans le salon mais tous n'étaient pas encore là et Molly envisageait d'envoyer un hibou à son plus jeune fils pour lui rappeler que le réveillon de Noël avait lieu, comme chaque année, le 24 décembre, lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit d'un transplanage dans l'entrée.

Ron et Hermione étaient finalement arrivés. Harry suivit Molly.

« Je t'avais dit de finir plus tôt, dit-il à son ami. Tu ne l'as pas fait ?

_ Si, répondit Ron dont les oreilles devenaient écarlates.

_ C'est moi, intervint Hermione. Je ne pouvais pas venir tant que je n'avais pas fini mon travail. J'ai eu un peu de mal mais c'est fait maintenant. J'ai l'esprit tranquille. »

Ron travaillait depuis peu comme auror sous les ordres directs d'Harry. Charlie et Percy lui avaient dit qu'il faisait une erreur en acceptant d'être hiérarchiquement placé sous son meilleur ami mais il n'avait pas écouté. Molly s'était fait un sang d'encre pour lui mais finalement les choses avaient l'air de bien tourner entre Ron et Harry et leur amitié ne semblait pas entachée par leur travail.

Hermione, elle, travaillait également pour le ministère mais en tant que traductrice. En ce moment, elle traduisait de vieilles lois et législations dans le but de remettre à jour le Code Sorcier. Autant dire qu'elle était débordée.

Avec eux, venaient finalement les deux derniers enfants que tout le monde attendait. Rose, âgée de onze, venait de faire sa première rentrée à Gryffondor avec Albus qu'elle s'empressa de rejoindre. Hugo avait neuf ans. Il était le petit dernier de la famille et pestait sans arrêt pour que l'une de ses tantes ait un autre enfant afin qu'il perde rapidement ce statut de « plus petit ».

Maintenant que tout le monde était là, Molly et Arthur servirent le champagne aux adultes et du jus de citrouilles aux plus jeunes puis ils trinquèrent sous le sapin. Les conversations allaient bon train et Molly voyageait d'un groupe à l'autre, écoutant et participant ici et là. Elle n'était jamais aussi heureuse que lorsque toute la famille se réunissait au Terrier. Evidemment, l'absence de Fred était une plaie béante. Elle aurait adoré qu'il soit là lui aussi en compagnie de sa femme et de ses enfants. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras et, à l'image de ses autres enfants, lui faire sentir à quel point elle l'aimait et à quel point elle était fière de lui.

Ses yeux se mirent subitement à lui brûler. Un bras passa alors autour de ses épaules.

« Il est toujours avec nous, murmura George dans son oreille. Quoi que tu fasses, il est auprès de toi et il est heureux. »

Elle acquiesça.

« C'est Noël, reprit-il, les enfants n'auront pas envie de te voir pleurer. Je sais que ce n'est pas évident mais il faut assurer. Pour eux. »

Et de fait, Hugo et Louis la regardaient d'un air suspicieux. George embrassa sa mère sur la joue puis s'éloigna d'elle. Il tendit un doigt vers la fenêtre.

« Il y a de la neige dehors. »

Il y eut alors tout un attroupement. De grands cris de joie s'élevèrent.

« Bataille de boules de neige ! hurla James, entraînant son cousin Fred par la manche. On va les massacrer ! »

Ce dernier se raccrocha à Teddy.

« Viens avec nous ! »

Les plus jeunes étaient déjà en train d'enfiler leurs manteaux. Seule Molly, la fille aînée de Percy, ne semblait pas enthousiasmée à l'idée patauger dans de l'eau glacée. Elle piocha un petit four sur un plateau en lévitation et jeta un œil à Teddy qui lâchait la main de Victoire.

« Tu vas y aller ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Evidemment que je vais y aller. Je ne vais certainement pas manquer l'occasion de mettre une raclée à James. »

Il se tourna vers son jeune cousin.

« Je compte sur toi pour me donner un coup de main, Fred. »

L'enfant lui envoya un clin d'œil et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la porte. Depuis quelques années, Molly avait constaté que son petit-fils et Teddy s'étaient rapprochés. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qui s'était passé entre eux mais ils avaient appris à se connaître et à s'apprécier. Du reste, Teddy était majoritairement le pilier entre tous ses petits-enfants. Il était le lien direct entre ses enfants et ceux de la nouvelle génération.

La bataille de boules de neige dura près d'une heure. Lorsque les enfants rentrèrent finalement, ils étaient transis de froid et trempés mais tous avaient l'air ravi. La majorité semblait avoir pris James pour cible et il avait de la neige jusque dans ses chaussures. Ginny dut l'emmener à l'étage pour qu'il puisse enfiler des vêtements secs. Les autres se séchèrent à la baguette.

Ils passèrent à table lorsque tous furent enfin prêts. Le dîner fut succulent mais ça, Molly n'en avait jamais douté. Quand la table fut enfin débarrassée, ils retournèrent dans le salon où Molly brancha sa radio. Comme chaque année, elle désirait écouter Celestina Moldubec et il était hors de question de faire une exception. La chanson du jour se nommait Minuit Sorcier. Tous s'installèrent plus ou moins dans les fauteuils ou devant la cheminée. Dans un coin, Albus s'endormit, la tête appuyée contre l'épaule de James qui donnait l'impression de ne plus être très éveillé non plus. Teddy et Victoire s'installèrent un peu à l'écart où ils discutèrent à voix basse. Molly en fut gênée mais elle n'eut pas le cœur à les réprimander.

La chanson fut magnifique, ou au moins, du point de vue de Molly qui en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Elle finit par couper la radio, ne manquant pas le soupir de soulagement de Fleur, un peu plus loin, et le sourire ravi de Ron qui soulevait son fils endormi dans ses bras.

Les enfants furent envoyés au lit. Seuls Teddy, Victoire et Molly, deuxième du nom, eurent l'autorisation de rester. Arthur fit une distribution de lait de poule que Victoire déclina en clamant qu'elle avait déjà beaucoup trop bu.

Minuit était passé depuis longtemps lorsque Harry et Ginny, rapidement suivi de George puis de Charlie décidèrent d'aller se mettre au lit. Alors Molly tapa dans ses mains et envoya tout son petit monde se coucher, ne gardant que Audrey et Bill auprès d'elle pour profiter du sommeil des enfants et déposer les paquets cadeaux au pied du sapin.

Sur le coup d'une heure et demi, elle se glissa enfin entre ses propres draps, épuisée mais heureuse. Elle ferma alors les yeux, écouta le silence de la maison et, joignant les mains sur sa poitrine, remercia silencieusement Merlin pour le bonheur qui lui avait accordé.


End file.
